Temple Life
by peanut0565
Summary: Obiwan and Anakin are recovering from recent wounds and also adjusting back to temple lifeDISCONTINUED!
1. The Healers' Wing

**Temple Life**

**Summary:** Obi-wan and Anakin are recovering from recent wounds and also adjusting back to temple life

**Authors' Note:** Alright this immediatly falls right after the story 'In over their heads' so if you havent read that you will be very very confused at the beginning of this one and the extents of obi-wan and anakins' injuries and such...anyways i will actually try a new concept in this story...humor...and sarcasm! or attempt to you loyal readers of mine know im very morbid and evil and cruel to certain characters coughobi-wancough...other then that...dont own any star wars stuff...sadly...heavy sigh enjoy...and reviewss pleasee

**Chapter 1: The Healers' Wing**

Obi-wan and Anakin had just been threw the most rough part of their treatment in the healers' wing and were resting in somewhat stable condition.

Obi-wan had some damage to the ribcage along with bruising his lung badly, from the lightsaber wound. The Healers' were forced to put in a breathing tube so he could breathe more easily, that would hopefully be taken out within a few days. His back was burned badly from what they expected to be from and explosion, the Healers' put some bacta treatment on it in somewhat heavy dozes then wrapped it up neatly with thick layers as such they did with his chest wound. They were troubled though by his mind which was rather weak, very weak, the poison still existed there but there was not enough for him to drift to the darkside again, though it was still deadly. They injected him with an antidote that would cause some pain to him for a few days as it got rid of the rest of the poison. Obi-wan should be ready to leave the Healers' wing within a few months, though he would be restricted to the use of a hover chair until the healers' see fit for him to go back to his regular routine.

Anakin had a broken arm, and was bruised quite a bit. He had several minor burns and gashs along his torso, arms, and face, but they were not deep enough to cause much worry, they applied treatment and bandaged them so infection would stay out. The blaster bolt that he had taken awhile back looked like it was deadly but was healing quite nicely now and just needed a bit of bacta to finish that treatment up. He had a slight concusion which was what was making him sleep for so long. He should be fully healed within 2 weeks if things go as plan.

_a week past..._

"o come on master please wake up!" Anakin whined to his master who still had not regained conciousness since they arrived back at the temple. Anakin awoke from his sleep just a day ago, and was worried for his master, plus he had nothing better to do. So he just sat there in his bed and begged his master to wake or just talked to him in general, the Healers' said he was in some type of coma like state and fimilar voices might help.

"I hate it here...i want to leave!" Anakin huffed, he was bored out of his mind and talking to his unconcious master wasnt helping much, if anything at all it was making it worse. He hated to see his master in such a condition.

_'join the club...' _ Anakin jerked his head rather too quickly towards his master, who had sent him a force message, his eyes widened as his masters eyes fluttered slightly, opening a little then shut tightly again from the light.

_'AAA the lights...they hurt...'_ Obi-wan though moving his head slightly to the side, shutting his eyes tighter, he felt once again the uncomfortable tube down his throat, and moaned that was only in his head.

"Master finally, thought you would sleep for another week!" Anakin smiled, laughing on the inside at Obi-wans' reaction to the bright light on the white wall of their room. Obi-wan had finally got use to the light after a few moments, and looked at his padawan with a slight arched eyebrow.

_'ive been asleep for a week! why didnt anyone wake me!'_ Obi-wan thought.

"We tried...I tried...but of course you had to be stubborn..." Anakin replied.

Obi-wan gave him another glare-type look. _'You are far more stubborn then I padawan, remember that' _

"A Obi-wan! Your awake, Just in time for your medicine!" Bant smiled walking into the room with a fresh set of medicine for him. Bant was another old friend of Obi-wans'. Anakin knew her alot better then he did the rest of Obi-wans' old friends, just for the fact that she was a Jedi Healer. With their frequent visits to the Healers' wing Anakin got very acquainted with Bant. She and Obi-wan were both Jedi padawan together, but instead of becoming a Jedi Knight she became a Jedi Healer instead. She could fight with a lightsaber rather well but she was more fond of taking care of beings.

_'just great...'_ Obi-wan grumbled as Bant walked over to him and injected his medicine into the IV pack that was hanging on a pole next to his bed and next to the rest of the machines that they hooked him up too.

"That wasnt that bad was it...?" Bant asked as she pulled up one of the stools in the room and sat down next to Obi-wan.

_'mmm...how long this time?' _Obi-wan got right to the point.

"well...we are gonna keep that tube in you for a day or two more just too be safe, but after that its just good old resting here for a month or so" Bant smiled.

_'a month...' _Obi-wan whined. He hated the healers' wing almost as much as Anakin. _'what about Anakin how long for him?'_

"He should be good to go by tomorrow" Bant said smiling at Anakin, who was now grinning, but then frowned, he realized he would have to stay with most likely master yoda until Obi-wan was released.

_'sorry padawan...i know its no treat...but its better then sitting here all day' _Obi-wan looked at Anakin.

"thats what you think..." Anakin grumbled quietly.

**Authors' Note:** yep so theres Chapter 1...hehehe reviews pleaseee


	2. Living With Yoda

**Chapter 2: Living With Yoda**

The next day came slowly enough and the Healers' were ready to release Anakin. Anakin had put on some clean cloths that Bant had brought him. He was sitting down on his bed with his legs dangling off the side, he still had a cast on his forearm but other then that he was in good health.

Master Yoda made his way slowly into their room, he was here to pick up Anakin. Anakin would be staying with Master Yoda until Obi-wan was well enough to leave the Healers' Wing.

"Young Skywalker, Come to pick you up, I have" Yoda spoke smiling generously. Anakin got up and walked over to him.

_'thank you master for taking care of my padawan til i can do so myself' _Obi-wan sent a force message to Yoda, still unable to talk from the tube down his throat.

"No problem, Obi-wan, focus on healing, you shall" Yoda replied nodding his head to reinforce his statement.

"get going, we must" Yoda said after a moment of silence amung the room then headed out of the room.

"I will visit when i can master" Anakin said smiling in a slight bow then turned on his heel and followed Yoda out of the room.

Yoda and Anakin made their way towards Master Yodas' quarters, Yoda kept on a slightly rambling lecture to Anakin on how the rules of his quarters' work.

"meditate immediatly you shall, to catch up from your recovery" Yoda said as they entered his Quarters'. Yodas' living space was impeckably clean, and it was slightly smaller then Anakins' and Obi-wans', for the reason Yoda was not the tallest of beings. Anakin was still able to stand fully though in the quarters'. Yoda made his way over to the 2 mediating like cushions and sat down on one. He then pointed to the other.

"meditate now, we shall" Yoda commanded. Anakin sat down and crossed his legs in a certain fashion as he always did for meditating. Silence took the room as they began to meditate on anything and everything.

_back at the Healers' Wing..._

"Obi-wan it is time to take that tube out!" Bant said excitedly as she entered the room, she knew he was itching to get that thing out.

_'finally!'_ he thought, as Bant came closer to him then prepared herself to pull the tube out forcefully and as glently as she could.

"Now Inhale as much as you can" Bant said calmly. Obi-wan inhaled obidently.

"Ok Blow as Hard as you can...Now" She said starting to tug on the tube, Obi-wan did as he was told as the tube came out easily. He coughed hard a few times after it was out. Obi-wan rested then peacefully setting his head back on the pillow. He knew he wouldnt be able to speak properly for awhile due to the affects of that tube.

"You should be able to leave in a week, but you will be restricted to a hover chair" Bant said smiling slightly.

**Authors' Note**: ok i am not that humoress in writing i realize...lol i can be sarcastic be on belief but when putting it in writing form nah...lol


	3. Hover Chair

**Authors' Note: Review Answerin Time!**

**Death-Dream666**: O yes now ive gone from cruel and morbid to...cute! hahaha

**Chapter 3: Hover Chair**

After a few days Anakin had gotten rather anxious for Obi-wan to be released from the Healers' Wing of course he was to start off with but he really wanted it now for the fact that he could no longer handle Master Yoda's rules and restrictions. Finally it was the day that they said Obi-wan could leave.

Anakin literally ran full speed down to the Healers' Wing as soon as they sent a comlink message to Yoda's quarters saying Anakin could come down and get his master from there. He skidded nearly missing the door itself into Obi-wans' room and had grabbed the corner edge so he could just wrap around into the room. He was grinning as he caught his breathe from running.

"Run the whole way down here padawan?" Obi-wan joked. Anakin nodded as he walked over to his master, who they had put in a hover chair. Bant was sitting on Obi-wans' former bed.

"Now Anakin, Your master here is going to be in a hover chair for awhile so your going to have to help him with things, remember he isnt back to good condition completely yet, so take things slow" Bant told Anakin. Obi-wan arched his eyebrow looking at Bant, as she was talking like he wasnt even there.

"ahem..." Obi-wan finally interupted. Bant stopped and looked confusingly at him. "Stop talking like i am not in the room!" He stated.

"sorry Obi-wan...just tellin' your padawan here what to do and such..." Bant sighed.

"well...if you dont mind, i shall be going now, Lets go Anakin..." Obi-wan huffed using the control pad on one of the armrests and hovered forward out of the room.

"Ill watch after him, dont worry" Anakin said once Obi-wan had left the room then hurried up and caught up with him.

"Bet your happy to be out of there master" Anakin said walking beside Obi-wan as they headed towards their quarters'.

"very much so, and you happy to have me back?" Obi-wan asked.

"yes, i cant take much more of Master yodas' food...or rules..." Anakin sighed. Obi-wan laughed quietly.

"i never liked his food either...i dont think anyone in the temple does..." Obi-wan joked as they were stopped by Master Mace Windu.

"Obi-wan! They finally let you out of the Healers' Wing, eh?" Mace smiled.

"Yes it took them forever...i kept telling them i could go a few days back, but they ignored me, and said i wasnt leaving just yet..." Obi-wan sighed.

"Well anyways, how long you in the hover chair for this time?" Mace asked.

"They didnt tell me...which it is propably going to be awhile...a long while..." Obi-wan glanced at the ground.

"You'll be back on your feet in now time, dont worry Obi-wan..." Mace said then walked past them on the route he was taking.

Obi-wan continued down the hallway, Anakin was following close behind him. Finally they reached their quarters'. Obi-wan entered first followed closely by Anakin. Their living area was rather unkept, well it looked like they hadnt been there in a year.

"why dont you clean up this place while i start some dinner?" Obi-wan suggested, realizing it was getting close to the time they usually ate dinner.

"yes master!" Anakin said moving over to the closet where they kept all their cleaning supplies. Obi-wan headed into the kitchen. He decided to make some soup, that was simple, and can easily be made even with for him right now. He reached up into the cupboard and pulled out the supplies to make Anakins' favorite soup, and also a pot.

_an hour past..._

Obi-wan had successfully made the soup and got it ready for the two to eat. He set his bowl of soup in his lap and held the other with his free hand. He slowly controled the hover chair to move forward towards the table. About half way there he made a slight mistake, by jerking the control stick a bit, accidently, the soup in is lap spilled over as he winced by the hot soup, he still had a good grip on the other bowl and quickly made his way over to the table setting the bowl down. then he quickly moved the bowl that he had in his lap to the table just to get it out of the way. He grabbed a towel that was fortunatly on the table and patted down his leg to cool it from the hot soup that he had just spilled. He sighed slowly hovering out of the kitchen and into his room.

Anakin noticed this and followed him stopping right in the doorframe.

"Whats wrong master?" Anakin asked.

"Nothing to concern yourself with Anakin, your soup is ready on the table in the kitchen why dont you go eat." Obi-wan said.

"what kind of soup?" Anakin asked, he only really liked one kind of soup.

"Your favorite, now go eat" Obi-wan said irritated almost. Anakin shrugged and left him alone. Obi-wan sighed heavily, going over to his chest of drawers and pulled out his sleep cloths. He was rather tired and figured he would just go to bed.

Obi-wan had no problem with putting on his sleep pants, but the shirt was a whole other ordeal. His chest hurt everytime he tried to raise his arms still, from his injuries, he winced as he pulled off his tunic and then slowly and painfully pulled on his sleep shirt. He yawned moving over to his bed. He pulled the covers off the corner so he could climb in. Which was a problem itself, He winced, and slightly groaned quietly as bending and turning hurt very much as he pulled himself into his bed and then laid his head down on his pillow. He yawned again, a longer yawn this time as well.

Anakin had finished his meal and had also did the dishs. By the time he wandered back into Obi-wans' room, he realized he was asleep. He did not disturb his sleeping master, he just shut the door quietly and then strolled off into his own room and went to sleep himself.

**Authors' Note:** poor obi-wan...and his difficulties with that hover chair...lol


	4. Suprise

**Authors' Note: Review Answerin Time!**

**Opal: **Thank you for pointing that out, i knew i was doing it wrong but i couldnt remember the correct way of putting that so thank you

**Chapter 4: Suprise**

_3 days since Obi-wan has been back from the healers' wing..._

"Lets have a little adventure today on our day off" Obi-wan stated as he moved into the living area where Anakin was lounging on the couch.

"An adventure! where?" Anakin said perking his head up.

"It shall be a suprise, now come along" Obi-wan said reaching for his robe but couldnt quite grasp it. Anakin walked up and grabbed it for him and handed it to him.

"Thank you Anakin" Obi-wan grumbled quietly, thinking he could of gotten it himself, but then returned to his quite good mood that he was in. He headed out the hallway and paused for a second for Anakin to catch up, as soon as he did they took off towards the entrance of the temple on the lower level that extended into the streets of Corusant.

"Where are we going master!" Anakin begged to get Obi-wan to reveal this secret place they were going to.

"You will see soon enough, my padawan" He said smirking at his padawan. He weaved in and out of the crowded sideway as best as he could with his padawan close behind him. They went for a few blocks down then Obi-wans stopped at a diner like place. He rolled inside. Anakin followed behind him, _'this must be the place...'_ he thought to himself.

Obi-wan hovered over to one of the tables near the counter and then looked at Anakin gesturing him to sit down.

"this place has the best food on Corusant" Obi-wan stated as a robot server came up to them.

"couple of jabba juices for yea two?" She asked.

"Yes thank you, and tell Dex that and old friend is here to see him" Obi-wan answered. The robot server strolled behind the counter and called for dex to come from the kitchen.

"Obi-wan!" Dex, the massive four-armed creature, called in excitement almost, as he trudged his way merrily over to their table and sat down in one of the empty chairs.

"I havent seen you in a long time, old buddy!" Dex continued.

"Yes its been far to long, Dex" Obi-wan replied.

"So what can i do for yea?" Dex asked assuming he wanted something.

"Cant i just stop by for a chat anymore?" Obi-wan teased.

"Well usually you come by here with something that you cant find in your jedi archives!" Dex replied. The robot server returned and set two cans of juice infront of Obi-wan and Anakin.

"Well not this time, just here for a friendly chat" Obi-wan smiled.

"So...whos the young one with yea here?" Dex asked looking at Anakin.

"O this is My padawan Anakin" Obi-wan smiled Anakin made a slight bow with his head then grabbed the can of juice placed before him and began to sip on it.

"You have an apprentice now? wow...it has been a long time, last time i saw you, YOU were the apprentice" Dex laughed.

"I told my padawan that this place had the best food in corusant, so dont fail me" Obi-wan teased.

"Right-o Obi-wan, no failin here, now if you excuse me i actually have WORK to do..." Dex said standing up and heading back into the kitchen. Obi-wan smiled turning to Anakin who was quietly sipping on his drink, Obi-wan took a sip of his as well.

"Old friend?" Anakin asked finally after a few moments of silence.

"Yes i meet him years ago when i was still an apprentice to Master Qui-gon" Obi-wan smiled slightly weakly, he still was saddened by his former masters' passing but was seemingly handling it well enough.

"Seems nice to me..." Anakin replied.

"Very nice indeed, he is also a wealth of information, anything you cant find in the archives, come to him and he will propably know" Obi-wan said. The robot server came by once again with 2 plates of food. Anakin stared down at the somewhat strange looking food, it kind of reminded him of Yodas' cooking.

"What are you waiting for, dig in!" Obi-wan encouraged as he started to eat the food infront of him. Anakin arched and eyebrow at his master as if to ask 'what is this stuff?'.

"Trust me it tastes delicious!" Obi-wan said between bites. Anakin picked up his fork and put a small ammount of the substance that was claimed to be food on the fork and slowly brought it to his mouth swallowing it. He closed his eyes in fear of the bad taste, but on the contrary it wasnt bad. It was delicious, just as Obi-wan had said. Anakin began to inhale the food almost as if he had never seen food before.

"Told you..." Obi-wan smiled and continued to eat his food until it was gone.

**Authors' Note:** A DEX! lol...dex is cool...'


End file.
